


Full Bloom

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, delivery boy ! jae, florist, florist ! pil, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Wonpil is a florist. Jae is a delivery boy, and is allergic to flowers.Nevertheless, Jae keeps coming back , just for a chance to see him again.





	Full Bloom

The flower shop _‘Serendipity Blooms_ ’ sat at a timid corner of the street. It was small, yet colourful. The front of the shop was where the most beautiful bouquets were displayed, catching everyone’s eye.

Inside, it smelt like a sort of paradise, the smells of roses, gardenias, frangipanis combining to make the most fragrant of perfumes.

The colours were spectacular. Reds, oranges, violets and yellows. There were small bush flowers, and large sunflowers. A few bees nested on the blooms outside.

 

 

Wonpil waited at the counter staring outside through the glass window.

 

He sighed. The delivery person was late, and he couldn’t leave the store until they came. The sky was now a pink orange, meaning that the sun was now setting.

 

He checked his watch. It was 10 minutes past closing time.

 

_What kind of service was this?_ He was pissed. He would much rather be at home, comfortable and warm, yet here he was.

 

He was about to call the company, when he saw the red delivery bike stop at the front.

 

He sighs and walks out to retrieve his flowers.

 

The man on the bike is tall and lanky, blonde hair sticking out of his helmet. He wore round rimmed glasses, and a jacket over his delivery uniform. His eyes are puffy and red, and it’s obvious he has been sneezing. He pulls out a paper.

 

“ _Mr Kim Wonpil, Serendipty Blooms. Ordered: 20 tuberose bouquets and 12 daisy wreaths._ ” he states.

 

“That’s right.” Wonpil nods. “By the way, next time could you not be so late…” He reads the name on his tag. _Jae_.

 

“Uh sorry.” He looks embarrassed. “It won't happen again.”

 

Wonpil purses his lips. Jae begins to unload the boxes. “I’ll take them in for you.”

 

“That’d be great!” 

 

Jae holds the boxes, and hesitantly walks towards the door. _Serendipity Blooms._

 

“Oh no.” He whispers.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wonpil asks.

 

“N-nothing.” he gives him  a shaky smile and steps inside. 

 

He places the boxes on the counter and sneezes abruptly, making Wonpil flinch. He reaches into his pocket for a tissue.

 

“I am so sorry. I’m allergic to-“ he sneezes again. “Pollen.”

 

Wonpil smiles at him softly. “I’m sorry about that. The worst person for you to deliver to is a florist am I right?”

 

Jae says nothing and blinks at him slowly, sniffing, his hands in his pockets. 

 

He is… _cute_. Jae thinks, his face warming at the thought. The florist had dark hair and brown eyes, his skin seemed to glow in the golden hour. He was short, and he wore comfortable clothes. Here in the flower shop he looked…at home.

 His eyes were kind and his face was warm, his smile was comforting.

 

“I don’t think that’s the case...” Jae says, as he makes his way out of the store before he sneezes again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed


End file.
